Salvador Rallo
|image = Image:Sal.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = He's the nicest person you know. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Sal |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 19 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 6410 (Deck 07) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = conquistasal |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Buggy |Row 10 title = PB |Row 10 info = Brandon Routh }} At 6’8”, Sal is often described as a giant by his classmates. He keeps himself concerned about his health and fitness, and therefore stays slightly muscular and slender. He’s often mistaken for being older than nineteen, sometimes neglecting to shave. He has a mass of mid-neck length jet-black hair that is rarely kept nice and striking blue eyes underneath rather expressive eyebrows. Canon Information Sal comes from a large family (oldest son among seven younger sisters) in a rural part of Kansas. He’s never known his father and, due to having so many younger siblings for his mother to care for, has mostly taken care of himself most of his life. Despite this, Sal has coasted through life pretty easily. As a senior, he attends a private school of which his step-father is the headmaster. He’s far from the smartest person in his class, but he does well enough in school to pass. School, however, is not nearly the most important thing to him. He’s a popular kid, with lots of friends and excelling in arts and mechanics. His lack of interest in school, however, is evident in the clear fact that he’s a year older than everyone in his grade, having been held back a year in middle school.Sal gets along with nearly everyone he knows, but he can’t stand injustice or ignorance. Apologies are widely accepted in his world, though, and he can easily forgive. The most important piece of Sal’s life (in his opinion, at least) is his big heart. He has many friends, but his best friend, and roommate at school, is Herz. Out of all his friends, Sal chooses Herz first to spend time with, chat to, etc. Abilities/Powers: Very charismatic; has a bit of a talent with mechanics, but not nearly at a professional level. Also extremely artistic, partially due to a good physical memory. He has an inane talent for using apostrophes while speaking. Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for/Barely knows him Herz: Canon-mate and best friend forever in the whole world. They go way back. Like, a year, almost. Made a sculpture of him for Christmas. Ashelin: Met with her in the coffee shop to give her origami cranes once. Wants to be best friends forever with. Made a sculpture of her for Christmas. Mimmi Kopanski: Talks to her frequently over comms, but never met. Butchers her language. Zelda/Sheik: Went on a date with Zelda once. Made a sculpture of her for Christmas. Later talked to Sheik about the sculpture. Sal doesn't know the difference. Omega: Brought her clothes when she first arrived and was very friendly. Made a sculpture of her for Christmas. Brynhildr Dottir: Met with her in the coffee shop to give her origami cranes once. Later that week met her in the elevator as a big kitty. Made a sculpture of her for Christmas. Mikaela Banes: Talked to her over the comms a few times, and had a drink with her once when she was feeling rather down. Made a sculpture of her for Christmas. May have a thing for her, and not just because she's super hot (even though she is). Gertie Kopanski: Greeted her to the ship over the comms. Has only ever communicated with her through text and they've never spoken in person. Past boat relationships Lily: Knew when he was on the boat the first time. Has spoken to only a few times since being here a second time Razer: Was wary of Razer on his first round on the boat, due to his relationship with Herz. Lucian Sanne: SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Timeline 2009 September 27: Sal arrives on boat, makes first post over comm. *Makes Herz flip the fuck out. *Talks to Lily, who informs him that he was here before. September 27: Sal goes to a party at Segei's, hosted by Herz. He meets Ace, who he automatically dislikes for how he taunts Herz. October 5: Sal sings Happy Birthday badly over the comms to Herz. October 13: Sal has dinner with Zelda, courtesy of Herz. OOC October 21: Sal's PB changes from Richard Armitage to Brandon Routh. October 23: Sal badly compares the boat to socialism and 1984 by George Orwell. And shows Fred how dumb he is. October 25: Erol mentions someone named Lucy Sanne and Sal is intrigued; Sanne is the last name of his girlfriend, and its not a common one. October 28: Sal asks for information about Lucian Sanne. Discoveres from Remy that Lucian is his son from the FUTURE! October 29: During the Halloween event, Sal acquires a yellow mask which also gives him baby duckies to follow him around. He loves it. November 12: Sal gets a cuddly whale. *Goes to Deck 20 with Herz and races motorcycles. Novemer 19: Sal gathers paper from deck twelve and folds a bazillion paper cranes and little boxes. *He takes some cranes to the coffee shop to give away. *Bryn meets him there and they take a bunch of the cranes to her room to hang up. *Ashelin also meets Sal in the coffee shop and they talk. November 30: Sal makes a post addressing certain people. *Informs Ashelin that they must have 'Sal-Ashelin-Friend-Time' soon. *He meets Herz to tell him about Lucian. December 21: Sal meets Omega by responding to her request for clothing. He delivers them to her. December 25: During the fall of snow all over the boat, Sal sculpts snow sculptures of Herz, Ashelin, Omega, Bryn, Mikaela, and Zelda for Christmas. *He meets Sheik when he comes to check out the Zelda sculpture. *Sal also received mac'n'cheese with macaroni from a secret santa (Zeke). *Mimmi gave him an English-German dictionary which proves very useful. *Herz gave him condoms. 2010 January 14: Sal goes to the library to help/be a friend to Omega. January 16: Sal has gone too long without posting and is sprayed with water by his comm. *He and King go on an epic search for water guns. *Herz and Sal go to watch a movie, fight over watching a movie, then go to play baseball. Go them. January 19: During the mutiny, Sal is a decoy, and his choice distraction happens to be destroying the library. *He is assisted by December. *Anna stops to say hello. *Herz shows up, but has no idea what is going on. In an attempt to continue with his ploy, Sal hurts Herz and things fall to pieces. January 21: Sal's punishment involves him turning everything he touches to rubber. *He apologizes to Herz, but he still can't get rid of the guilt. *He also can't stop saying things he doesn't mean to say. *For the duration of the punishment, Herz has to come give Sal his insulin shot, since Sal can't touch his kit. January 22: Sal goes to help Mikaela escape the flower field. *This turns into her helping him get something to eat. *They both end up flirting inadvertantly, due to them not being able to keep anything to themselves. *Sal helps Mikaela find her way to her room. January 26: Sal's punishment is over and he is very happy. *He and Mikaela make plans for a date the next day. January 27: Sal goes to help Herz make chocolates for V-Day. And some for Mikaela... January 27: Sal meets Mikaela for their date. Other Stuff, Links Sal is diabetic. In the next ten to fifteen years, his eyesight will begin to fail as an effect of this disease. Sal's girlfriend back home is named Elisa Sanne. They'd been dating for two years and for the month before Sal came to the boat, she was pregnant with Lucian. Sal didn't know. Sal is very affectionate towards little girls due to the fact that he has too many little sisters. Sal is apparently number four on EVERYBODY'S f-list. In an alternate reality, Sal is a creeper in a trenchcoat who stalks Herz through dark alleys App Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Active